To Tell My Story
by schoolofrockRoX
Summary: This is Eleni Jones telling her life story after tragic death at age 16. Some chapters will be about the band's reaction to her death and their POVs. This may be rated PG-13 for language but for the most part it's PG. Sorry I'm bad at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: What Happened

It was our 16th birthday my twin Freddy's and mine that is. To celebrate we decided to bike down to IHOP with our band. When we got there we got a table and sat down. A few minutes later I realized I forgot my present for Freddy at home and since we lived close to IHOP I decided to go back and get it. So I told them I forgot something and that I'd be back in a little while. I went outside put on my helmet and started to ride my bike home. In about 8 minutes I only had one more block to go. I was at a busy intersection and when the sign said walk I started to bike across only to see this truck fly at me. I thought I was knocked out or something I felt great pain my life was flashing before me and before I knew it I was asleep. When I woke up I was in a different place everything was bright and than it dimmed I look down to see that I was very high up in the sky. Than it hit me I was dead the truck had hit me and killed me. I died on my own birthday. What about Freddy and Marta, Katie, Alicia, Tomika, Zack, the rest of the band where were they. Do they know I'm dead? That was all a couple years ago exactly what happened and exactly what I thought. I'm Eleni Jones and I'm here to tell my story.

A/N: I'm sorry this is so short it's supposed to be the introduction and you are supposed to have suspense muahaha. Tell me what you think and if you like it I'll post the next chapters.


	2. Chapter Two: My Storywhere my real life ...

Chapter Two: My Story...where my real life began

Once again I'm Eleni Jones and this is my story. My real life started in 5th grade when the band started. What band you ask School Of Rock.

The 411 on School of Rock:

Dewey: Lead vocals and "shredding" guitar. He posed as our substitute Mr. S. He taught us all about rock before him we were all clueless. He gave us all nicknames. He was the start of our real lives.

Zack aka Zack Attack: Lead guitar and he wrote our first real song "School of Rock." He was really cute and funny and he was my boyfriend and my brother's best friend. I still love him.

Freddy aka Spazzy McGee: Drummer in the band. My twin I loved him so much. We were each other's best friends and support system. I couldn't have lived my short life without him.

Katie aka Posh Spice: The bassist. She was a great bassist and a great friend of mine.

Lawrence aka Mr. Cool: The keyboardist. Him and Katie dated for awhile but they broke up in 8th grade. He was awesome at the keyboards but he had never heard of rock music before the band. The rest of us at least knew it was out there.

Marta aka Blondie: 1 of the back up singers. She was my best friend besides my twin. She was a great singer too. Oh yeah and she was and possibly still is my brother's girlfriend.

Alicia aka Braceface: Another backup singer. We're pretty close I guess. She was going out with Leonard and maybe still is.

Tomika aka Turkey Sub: The lead backup singer. She has the lungs of life. We're pretty good friend's too she was going out with Frankie the day I died maybe still is.

Summer aka Tinkerbell: The band manager. Like Marta, Summer is one of my best friends. She was going out with this really hot guy Wilson but she broke up with him about a week before I died.

Michelle and I: We were groupies we didn't really have nicknames. Dewey never really thought of giving us them. We came up with the name of the band all those years ago. I became a back-up singer for a while because Alicia had a problem with her voice right before the battle of the bands in 7th grade. Michelle was going out with my brother for a couple of months but than she started liking this other guy Tanner. Tanner was really hot. Michelle was one of my best friends as well.

Billy aka Fancy Pants: He was the band's stylist. But over the years his outfits became less scary they were actually starting to be cool. He was really funny sometimes with his crazed ideas.

Marco, Frankie, Leonard, and Gordon: They were the security guards and Gordon was the lighting and technical guy. They were also the roadies well some of them were I always got this mixed up. Marco was Carrot Top, Frankie was Tough Guy, Leonard was Short Stop, and Gordon was Road Runner. They were all really funny guys.

Well that's the band. I remember how it all started..._flashback_

"Since your teacher broke her leg on the ice this morning you will have a substitute until she gets better. Class this is your substitute Mr. Schneebly." Ms. Mullins our principal said

"Hi I'm Mr. Schneebly." He said while writing his name on the board he seemed to be having trouble than he said "You know what you guys can just call me Mr. S."

"Do you have any questions about our schedule?" Ms. Mullins asked.

"Yeah, when's lunch?" Mr. S replied.

"The children just had their lunch." Ms. Mullins said in a stern tone then she left the room.

Well the day went on and all we did was have recess. The next we just sat there until Ms. Mullins came in and said we had music class. Obviously Mr. S had seen us because when we got back the classroom was filled with instruments that we hadn't really seen before. He called Zack up and had him try out an electric guitar. In about 15 minutes he had Katie, Freddy, and Lawrence up there as well. This was the start of the band. Than he had people sing and he had Marta and Alicia be backup singers. The next day Mr. S gave the rest of us positions. I'm not really sure what happened what Tomika became a backup singer too and she had the lungs of life.

_End flashback _

Happy memories I wonder what all of my friends are thinking right now. I hope my brother is ok if anything happened to him I'd be devastated. But what am I saying I'm not lost I'm dead. But anyway that memory was the start of the rest of our lives other than the day Zack and I got together. I miss all my friends I never thought letting my story be heard would make me feel so hurt emotionally. Here's another memorable moment of 5th grade this was after we found out Mr. S was actually Dewey Finn...

A/N: Sorry if that was long I have no clue how much I wrote. How do u like it please review. I hope it's not cheesy or anything like that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far it made me so happy to hear that people actually liked what I wrote. Please review. Well Thanks.


	3. Chapter Three: Memory Lane August 12th 2...

Chapter Three: Memory Lane/ August 12th 2002

I was going to tell you about boring memories about how the band started but now I'm deciding to show you where the fun started.

_Flashback_

The band has just played our first song "School of Rock" at the battle of the bands. They all came back stage afterwards and I gave my twin a hug and congratulated them. Then we heard them announcing the winner...it was No Vacancy. No Vacancy we later found out was Dewey's old band. Then we heard people screaming "SCHOOL OF ROCK! SCHOOL OF ROCK!" Dewey told us it was the fans asking for an encore he told us to go out there so we did even the people who weren't in the band like playing in it. So they played our version of "It's A Long Way To The Top." And we danced on stage.

_End Flashback_

Memories their great I could go on forever...

IHOP August 12th 2002

Freddy's POV

"Eleni has been gone for almost 20 minutes now what could be taking her so long" I thought so myself "Guys I'm gonna go check on Eleni it's been awhile and I'm kind of worried about her" I said to the band

"I'm going with you" Marta and Michelle said at the same time.

"Yeah I'm coming to" Zack said

"Ok. Let's go" we left IHOP and got on our bikes and started heading to my house. We were almost 1 block away and we saw ambulances and police cars. My heart just froze...I jumped off my bike and ran ahead. Than I saw it Eleni on a stretcher being put into the ambulance...my sister my twin sister how could this happen. I ran up to the police officer and said "What happened...what happened to my sister"

"She was hit by a truck that ran a red light. I'm sorry but can you please identify her and yourself?" he asked me

I almost felt like crying I guess it wasn't just a feeling I started to cry my Eleni hit by a truck "I'm Freddy Jones and she's Eleni Jones. Is she going to be ok?" I asked him still crying.

End POV

Zack's POV

There were 3 ambulances and when Michelle, Marta and I caught up to Freddy I saw him talking to a police officer crying. "Freddy never cries...oh my god that ambulance is for Eleni isn't it?" I asked myself running up to Freddy. He had finished talking to the officer. I looked at him he was practically sobbing. "Freddy what's wrong? Is this about Eleni? What Happened to her?" I was so worried about her I loved her so much. I knew it couldn't compare to Freddy's though he's her twin.

"Leni...got hit by a truck she's being taken to the hospital as we speak they said I couldn't go in the ambulance...I'm going to run to the hospital you come with me tell Michelle or Marta to hurry up and call the others at IHOP" Freddy said still sobbing.

"Ok." I said starting to cry. I did what Freddy said and we ran to the hospital. When we got there Freddy asked where Leni was. We were so scared. Then the woman told us and Freddy told me to go find her while he called his parents. I ran down the halls to where the woman at the desk had told us she was. The doctor came out "Is Eleni going to be ok?" I asked worried and scared to death.

"Are you an immediate relative of Eleni sir?" he asked

"No I'm not I'm her boyfriend and I'm here with her twin brother he's calling his parents right now and he told me to see if Eleni was ok." I said

"Well I'm sorry I can't give out any information to non-relatives of the patient. You'll just have to wait until her brother gets here." He said

"Oh...ok" I said sitting down in a nearby chair praying that Eleni would be ok.

Marta's POV

"Oh my god I hope Eleni is ok." I said to Michelle when we got to the hospital with the rest of the band.

"Me too" Michelle replied.

We asked the woman at the counter where Eleni was and she told us. When we got there we saw Zack crying in a chair and we ran into Freddy crying on the way.

End POV

Freddy's POV

"Zack what did the doctor say?" I said still crying.

"He said he couldn't tell me anything because I wasn't immediate family. So you go talk to him." Zack sad I could tell he was crying just a few seconds ago.

I went up to the doctor the next time he came out of the room. "Is my sister going to be ok?" I asked him. I've never been this scared before in my life.

"I'm sorry she was in a coma. She hardly had a pulse and was not breathing on her own. Just a few minutes ago her pulse stopped and we lost her." The doctor said sounding sympathetic.

"NO! WHY ELENI? SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING! WHY MY SISTER? WHY NOT SOMEONE WHO DESERVED TO DIE? WHY?!?!???????" I said dropping to the floor sobbing. The band ran over to me. By now everyone knew she was dead and was crying. But most people were sobbing. I pounded my fists into the ground and screamed "WHY?" I started thinking just sitting there on the ground. The song "Why?" by jadakiss started playing in my head.

Aha  
It's dat real  
Yo, why is Jadakiss as hard as it gets  
Why is the industry designed to keep the artist in dept  
And why them dudes ain't ridin' if there part of your set  
And why they never get it poppin' but they party to death  
Yea, and why they gon give you life for a murder  
Turn around only give you eight months for a burner, it's goin down  
Why they sellin' nz CD's for under a dime  
If it's all love daddy why you come wit your nine  
Why my nz ain't get that cake  
Why is a brother up North better than Jordan  
That ain't get that break  
Why you ain't stackin' instead of tryin' to be fly  
Why is rattin' at an all time high  
Why are you even alive  
Why they kill Tupac n' Chris  
Why at the bar you ain't take straight shots instead of poppin Crist'  
Why them bullets have to hit that door  
Why did Kobe have to hit that raw  
Why he kiss that whe  
Why

All that I been givin'  
Is this thing that I've been living  
They got me in the system  
Why they gotta do me like that  
Try'd to make it my way  
But got sent up on the highway  
Why, oh why  
Why they gotta do me like that  
  
Why would nz push pounds and powder  
Why did bush knock down the towers  
Why you around them cowards  
Why Aaliyah have to take that flight  
Why my na D ain't pull out his Ferrari  
Why he take that bike  
Why they gotta open your package and read your mail  
Why they stop lettin' nz get degreez in jail  
Why you gotta do eighty-five percent of your time  
And why do nz lie in eighty-five percent of they rhymes  
Why a na always want what he can't have  
Why I can't come through in the pecan Jag  
Why did crack have to hit so hard  
Even though it's almost over  
Why nz can't get no jobs  
Why they come up wit the witness protection  
Why they let the terminator win the election  
Come on, pay attention  
Why sell in the stores what you can sell in the streets  
Why I say the hottest sht but we sellin' the least  
  
All that I been givin'  
Is this thing that I've been living  
They got me in the system  
Why they gotta do me like that  
Try'd to make it my way  
But got sent up on the highway  
Why, oh why  
Why they gotta do me like that  
  
Uh, yea, yo  
Why Halle have to let a white man pop her to get a Oscar  
Why Denzel have to be crooked before he took it  
Why they didn't make the CL6 wit a clutch  
And if you don't smoke why the hell you reachin' for my dutch  
Why rap, cause I need air time  
Why be on the curb wit a "why lie I need a beer" sign  
Why all the young nz is dyin'  
Cause they moms at work, they pops is gone, they livin' wit iron  
Why they ain't give us a cure for aids  
Why my diesel have fiends in the spot on the floor for days  
Why you screamin' like it's slug, it's only the hawk  
Why my buzz in L.A. ain't like it is in New York  
Why you forcin' you to be hard  
Why ain't you a thug by choice  
Why the whole world love my voice  
Why try to tell 'em that it's the flow son  
And you know why they made the new twenties  
Cause I got all my old ones  
That's why  
  
All that I been givin'  
Is this thing that I've been living  
They got me in the system  
Why they gotta do me like that  
Try'd to make it my way  
But got sent up on the highway  
Why, oh why  
Why they gotta do me like that

That will only be my memory of her...my loving sister. That song...I drifted off into thought.

End POV

Zack's POV

"How could this happen? What did Eleni ever do to deserve this...I don't understand why this is happening." I thought to myself.

End POV

Marta's POV

I was sobbing so hard I felt like I could've flooded the hospital. "She was my best friend...how could this happen? How?" I asked myself still sobbing.

End POV

Michelle's POV

"This can't be real it must be some terrible dream..." I thought while sobbing. "If I'm taking it this bad what about Freddy and Mr. And Mrs. Jones? Where were Mr. And Mrs. Jones?" I wondered still crying.

End POV

Katie's POV

"Wow she's really dead...oh my god this is scary...wait Dewey's not here. Oh well I guess we'll tell him at band practice...Eleni was about to become a fulltime backup singer not just a sub." I thought to myself while crying.

End POV

Lawrence's POV

"Death...it's such a sad thing and Eleni is so young and today being her birthday..." I said starting to tear up.

End POV

Summer's POV

"Oh god...this isn't a joke. Leni is really dead...why her? Today is her birthday and what do they do kill her." I thought starting to sob more than I was before.

End POV

Alicia's POV

"Eleni dead? How? Why?" I thought starting to cry. Tomika was crying too.

End POV

Billy's POV

"Why'd she have to die...I had already started designing her costume it was pretty with lots of sequins...now who will wear it..." I said tearing up.

End POV

Marco's POV

"Wow she's really dead..." I thought Leonard had just said the same thing to me.

End POV

Frankie's POV

"I really liked her even though I had no chance with her...with Zack being here and all...I really miss her" I thought trying not to cry but I couldn't help it. Gordon looked still in shock and there were tears coming down his face.

End POV

Freddy's POV

I still can't believe this. My parents just showed up. I got off the ground and ran over to them. I gave them a hug and we all sobbed together for quite awhile.

End POV

A/N: Sorry that was sooooo long omg I can't believe how much I wrote. The next chapter is gonna be eleni getting back to her story/eleni's funeral. What do u ya think if u have any suggestions please tell me and thanx to people who reviewed. O yeah sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been busy.


	4. AN: Updating

A/N: I kno what it said bout author's notes being chapters but I've seen people do it. I just wanna say I might not b updating for up to a week I pulled my hamstring and I can't really be sitting down in the position you would for a chair for very long or else I'll get really sore. And t dot chick about the twin thing I wrote a fanfic a while ago b4 I knew about and eleni was freddy's twin. But I heard about fanfiction from I can't remember where I read confessions of eleni jones by badrhymer so I guess she started it on fanfiction but I don't kno who really thought of it first. About the teary eyed thing yeah haha I got teary eyed writing it. Thanx to everyone who has reviewed and will review lol. Bye!


End file.
